The Grim Adventures of Myrnin and Claire
by Annie Bespoke
Summary: Myrnin goes on a little adventure. A one-shot piece
1. RIP Bob

_Myrnin's POV_

I was walking past a bunch of young girls when Claire's scent hit me, she was nearby. I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. _Damn, where is she._ I saw a group of three girls staring at me like a diseased thing. I glared at them while walking past. I walked inside a building. Many more young, annoying people were here too but at least it was in the shade.

I continued to search through the building but could not see or smell Claire anywhere. I suddenly walked past a room with lots of books in it. I back-tracked and walked in. It was a library, albeit one not as impressive as my lab. I took off the hat and picked up a random book. It was one about astro-physics. Looking at it I kept thinking _This is complete rubbish can they not even teach their own subjects right. _

"Sir, you are not a student here, you must leave." A female librarian politely said to my back. I turned around and looked her straight in the face. She noticed my pale skin and the big coat for what it was.

"Sorry, sir. But this is neutral grounds, you cannot be here." I nodded.

"Yes, I can. I am trying to find one of my students."

"And who would that be, sir?" She asked, being borderline sarcastic.

"Claire Danvers." The librarian paled.

"Then you must be... Oh dear lord." Then she fainted. I didn't care enough about her so I walked out of the library.

I decided to try out a different building, however they all looked the same to me. _Do they not have any sort of distinguishing features, what a crap layout. _I walked into the building opposite the one I was standing in. Looking on all of the floors, I decided to try a different approach. I walked into one classroom and stood in the doorframe until the teacher noticed me.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm looking for someone." I stated, getting bored with the conversation already.

"Who?" The balding teacher asked me.

"Claire Danvers." One of the female students stood up, it was one of the ones I glared at earlier.

"What do you want with the freak?" She asked in an irritating voice.

"She is not a freak, she is my student and if you with to keep all of your fingers you would not call her that again." I looked deep into her eyes and she looked into mine. I decided to play with her mind a little bit, I did feel a little bit depressed after all of the trauma I had been through, so I delved into her mind. She stiffened a little and then relaxed.

"Where can I find Claire?" I asked her gently.

"In the building over there, on the second floor." She pointed in the direction of the building I had just come from. I nodded and left, leaving the teacher baffled and the girl looking a bit spaced out.

I walked into the building I had just vacated and took the elevator to the second floor. I was tired and it was nearing midday. I stumbled out of the elevator, not liking the small and enclosed space, it reminded me of my old bedroom. I looked in all of the classroom, entering with a polite 'Excuse me' and leaving with a not-so-polite 'Bye', generally with a glare. I had explored most of the second floor when Claire's scent hit me hard and fast. She was in this room. I opened the door.

"Excuse me." I said, more politely to her than anyone else. I walked in and looked around the room.

"Myrnin? What are you doing here?" Claire asked, embarrassed. _Embarrassed by me, surely not. _I felt my bottom lip quiver, now that I had completed my mission all that was left was the grief. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Claire took a couple of steps forward.

" Myrnin, what happened?" She asked, concern filling her voice. I looked into her eyes and fell onto the floor. She rushed over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"What happened?" My tears doubled and I started sobbing.

"Bob died!"

_Claire's POV_

I sat in the classroom, slightly bored, Myrnin had already taught all of this to me now anyway. My eyelids started to droop until there was a soft

"Excuse me." At the door. I was expecting a late student, nit Myrnin.

"Myrnin? What are you doing here?" I asked, a little embarrassed that he had turned up here of all places. Myrnin's lip started to quiver and tears rolled down his cheeks. I was concerned, Myrnin was never this upset over anything.

"Myrnin, what happened?" I asked, wondering if there was anything I could do for him. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor. I ran over and put my hands on his shoulders, hoping it would comfort him.

"What happened?" I was really concerned now, I was worried that Amelie had died or something until Myrnin shouted

"Bob died!" I inwardly sighed with relief. This was a normal Myrnin quirk, it was something I could deal with.

Although secretly I was glad, I hated Bob anyway.


	2. OMG Alien

**Quite a few people seemed to like the first adventure of Myrnin and Claire so I'm going to completely random stuff. So, the second adventure, Myrnin finds proof that Aliens exist :P**

_Myrnin's POV_

I was walking over to Amelie's office when I noticed a small cylindrical piece of metal. It intrigued me, so I bent over to pick it up. I found the metal cold, even though it was a very warm morning, and smooth, there was no blemishes on it. I pocketed it and carried on my way.

_Some appropriate time later_

I was sitting on the sofa in my lab when the cylindrical piece of metal fell on the floor and started to roll away. I picked it up and decided to play with it. I was busy tossing it around when it started making a whirring sound. I held it closer to my ear, it was definitely the metal.

I put the cylinder on the table and looked at it. It started rocking on its own. Suddenly it changed shape and started moving around. I watched it move from one side of the desk to the other. It turned around and looked at me. It was a metal spider. I grinned.

"I shall call you 'Bob the Second'"

"I shall call you 'Bob the Second'" It mimicked. I started screaming.

_Claire's POV_

I heard Myrnin screaming so I ran the rest of the way down the stairs. I arrived to find Myrnin staring at one of the desks.

"Myrnin, what happened?" Myrnin pointed at something I couldn't make out on the desk. I walked towards him and noticed the thing. It was a giant, metal spider.

"You're not scared of spiders." I managed to get out with a shaking voice.

"It spoke."

"It spoke." The spider repeated.

"OH MY GOD!" I ran as far away as I could. I was hiding behind the couch when I saw Myrnin poke it.

"Don't do that." I hissed at him. "You might piss it off."

"I think it likes me."

"I think it likes me." Myrnin was smiling. He held out his palm and the spider-thing climbed onto it. He held it to his face. The spider nuzzled against him. I cowered even further behind the couch. He held the spider out to me.

"Meet 'Bob the Second'."

"Meet 'Bob the Second'."

"You named it?" I asked in outrage. Myrnin nodded, his head bouncing like a bobble-head. Myrnin started to mumble to Bob. Bob was no longer copied him and seemed to actually be replying.

"Myrnin, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to have an intellectual conversation, here." He glared at me.

"About what?"

"About Bob being an Alien." I stood up and walked closer.

"You know that's impossible, right?" I looked him in the eye. "Alien's don't exist." He pointed to the spider.

"They obviously do." The spider looked at me. It was oddly cute.

"Call Amelie." I opened up my phone and called Amelie. She picked up straight away.

"Yes?"

"Myrnin wants to talk to you." I passed the phone to Myrnin.

"I found an alien robot. Can I keep it pleaaaaaase?" He sounded like a kid begging for a puppy.

"Why not? It makes better conversation than Claire."

"Oi!"

"But it likes me!" Myrnin pouted, oblivious to the fact that Amelie couldn't see him. "Really?" He started smiling, Amelie had obviously agreed.

Amelie came to visit 'Bob the Second' and agreed that he was oddly cute.  
>"Hello." I jumped; I didn't expect Bob to start a conversation.<p>

"Hi. I'm Claire."

"Hello, Claire. My name is 'Bob the Second'." It was annoyingly polite.

"My name is Amelie and I am Myrnin's boss." The spider attempted to bow. It didn't succeed.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Amelie nodded her head in reply.

"I have business to attend to, excuse me." She turned and left.

_Myrnin's POV_

Bob was amazing. He was intelligent to the point where I had to test my own knowledge of the world around me to keep up with the conversation. He even started teaching me new concepts and alchemic formulae. Right now I was learning about Bob himself.

"How old are you?"

"I am 4 hours 17 minutes old. You were there to witness my birth."

"How old will you live to be?"

"I will live as long as is needed."

"What metal are you made from."

"I am made from an alloy that is not found on your planet." The conversation continued for hours. I didn't even notice that Claire had left.

When my curiosity had been satisfied enough that I could get some work done I walked over to a desk in the far corner. I noticed that Bob followed me. I continued the experiment from earlier. Bob started to ask questions, intrigued, and I answered all of them. He was just like Claire, except for the fact that he was more intelligent, and not as soft and nice smelling. I explained what was happening and why I was doing it in the first place. Bob seemed very interested in why I did everything. He didn't seem to understand our curiosity about the world and the way it works.

_The next day (er... night)_

I was walking around town, I got bored in the lab sometimes, and Bob was scuttling away behind me. We were chatting when I came across a crater.

"Is this where you fell?"

"Yes. Then some adolescents started kicking me around until you came across me."

"Adolescents?" It made me want to eat whoever it was; they were very disrespectful to my friend. My fists bunched into balls so tight that I started drawing blood.

"I want to eat them now." I said, stating what I felt.

"I understand; however how were they to know what I was? Even you didn't guess and you have superior intellect to them." I nodded, that was true.

"Still doesn't stop me from wanting to, though."

"Shall we continue on our way." I nodded and we finished our walk.

And that was how Bob the Second, the alien spider, became Myrnin's other assistant.

**OK, this took some time to write, but left me in stitches. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, otherwise I will sic Bob on you. **


End file.
